The invention is based on a navigation device for land-based vehicles.
It is already known that navigation devices with a perspective display of the region where a land-based vehicle is located are available. A user inputs a route, and then during the trip the user is guided by the navigation device, with both optical and acoustical guidance being possible. By means of a locating device with which the navigation device is connected, the location of the vehicle is ascertained. The user can change his route during the trip and can input this at the navigation device. Scenes to be displayed are stored in memory in the navigation device in a format determined by the manufacturer.
The navigation device of the invention for a land-based vehicle has the advantage over the prior art that a choice is offered to the user between a two-dimensional and a perspective display, so that the user can advantageously choose a type of display suited to his needs.
It is also advantageous that the user can choose an arbitrary point of view in the display, so that he himself advantageously determines what objects will be located in his field of view.
It is furthermore advantageous that the scene to be displayed is put together from objects, so that updating of the objects, such as a construction site or new buildings, is realized in a simple way.
It is also advantageous that the user calls up items of information linked with the individual objects, so that he advantageously receives information important to him quickly and simply. The user thus gains a major advantage in terms of time.
By the provisions recited in the dependent claims, advantageous refinements of and improvements to the navigation device for a land-based vehicle defined by the independent claim are possible.
It is especially advantageous that by marking of objects on the part of the user, items of additional information for these objects can be called up on the optical display. This enables the user to call up more-extensive information on these objects, for instance information about a sight worth seeing.
An advantageous refinement is that the objects in the optical display are linked with communication means, so that messages can be sent from the user to persons who are linked with these objects by means of an address. This makes it possible for instance to get into contact quickly with service providers at a certain location.
It is also advantageous that the user optically views any predetermined route by means of the navigation device without having to drive the route itself, so that in a simple way he simulates a possible trip. This leads to optimizing of route planning for a user. With such a simulation, it is furthermore possible to make a first image of certain local features and to remember prominent objects.
It is also advantageous that the navigation device is connected to a recognition device for objects, so that by means of this recognition device, objects in front of a vehicle can be detected and then compared by the navigation device with objects for this location stored in memory, making it possible then to update the object-oriented display of the navigation device.
In an advantageous refinement, the navigation device is connected to a transceiver for sending and receiving wireless signals. This makes it possible to receive information, such as audio or video data, by means of this transceiver so that the information can then be displayed by the navigation device. Thus an enormous quantity of additional information for the display of the navigation device is available.
It is furthermore advantageous that the navigation device is connected to a sensor system of the land-based vehicle, so that the navigation device receives data about the vehicle and then displays these data for the user. This makes it possible to give the user warning signals about the status of his vehicle, if necessary, by means of the navigation device.
It is also advantageous that the navigation device displays the range of the land-based vehicle with the energy reserves still available. This enables the user to plan the energy consumption of the land-based vehicle efficiently.
It is also advantageous that the data administered and received by the navigation device, that is, data signals, audio signals or video signals, are administered the MPEG4 format. This well known coding standard for multimedia data enables the navigation device to access many data sources without having to reformat the data. In particular, this facilitates communication with data sources remote from the land-based vehicle.
It is also advantageous that the optical display of the navigation device is made simpler as the speed of the land-based vehicle increases, to make it easier for the driver to concentrate. Also, there is then less to distract the driver from the traffic.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the user provides specifications for how precisely the objects on the optical display of the navigation device will be shown This leaves it to the user what precision he demands from the display on the navigation device. If the user chooses a simpler display, with fewer details, the result is a faster display, as appropriate for high-speed driving; in actuality, the user does not precisely recognize the objects themselves, nor should he be distracted by a precise display.
It is furthermore advantageous that the user is provided with additional indications by the navigation device that are incorporated into the optical display, so that he can more easily reach his destination. This makes it possible for the user, with the aid of the navigation device of the invention, to reach his goal safely even if visibility is poor.